Pretend
by impuissante
Summary: Kotone Tsutano is entering her 1st year of high school. She decides to keep to herself, not wanting to repeat the devastation that happened last year with her so-called "best friend". It's simple: She ignores everyone, everyone ignores her. Already on her first day, the exchange seems to be working out just fine, until she meets her new desk neighbor.
1. one

**one**

_"__I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."_

* * *

From the beginning I had never been a 'people person'. This was common knowledge by the time I had reached middle school, and everyone knew to avoid me because of my tendencies to easily snap. Though, as I grew older, it gradually became worse, with rumors being created and spreading like wildfire. I tried to defend myself and control what damage was being made, but the only thing I knew to do was fight back with my own fire. People became afraid of my sharp tongue and short temper, and I was appropriately labelled the "Ice Queen" of Yuuma Middle School.

Regardless of my anger issues, however, it was no secret that I was popular amongst the male population of the school for my supposed 'beauty'. I didn't want to be at all, but when every girl is against you, no one will ever listen. Persuasion was absolutely pointless. People just weren't for me, and I had fully acknowledged that I would never be liked or accepted at all.

That was, until I met Tadashi.

To be frank, he was an outcast. No one really knew him, or wanted to know him, for that matter. That aspect of him attracted me. We were both complete misfits, and so began our odd friendship.

At first, he was too nervous to say a word to me. Of course even he would've heard the undeniably true rumors of my poisonous tongue. I found it normal, but I didn't want him to be afraid of me. I didn't want anyone to be afraid of me.

Over time, we both opened up to each other, and he became my one and only friend. I kept myself in check when I was around him, and made sure I wouldn't snap. I childishly told myself I didn't need anyone else but Tadashi. I let everything else pass over my head, and I didn't let cruel words eat me away. I admired him for choosing me.

But, of course, lies always find their way to me. I got so caught up in the supposed glamour of having a companion that I had never considered the possibility of deceit.

I should've known. It was so obvious that it would turn out this way. He didn't want to be lumped in with me, the "Ice Queen". He was never my friend. He was nothing more than gas for the flames.

_"Tsutano? No way. Of course I'm not her friend. Who would want to be friends with that bitch?"_

When I told him to stop messing around, he simply laughed. All of them did.

_"You're mistaken, Tsutano. We were never friends."_

_"We were never friends."_

_"...never friends."_

_That_ was when I decided I did not need friends, nor would I ever. Humiliation was a feeling I should've been used to by then, but it felt like a train in that instant. I did not need people, and people certainly did not need me.

* * *

As I walk through the halls of Kisaragi High School, I feel all eyes following me. I knew that I would never go completely unnoticed, but I never knew that I would already be the talk of the whole school. The whispering and laughter slowly gets louder, and I turn around to see the sources. Silence. I continue walking to homeroom.

_Am I that scary?_

I stare at my feet as I walk, praying that maybe high school won't be as bad. If I just ignore everyone and focus on my studies, I can probably make it out alive. I don't need any of these pathetic people.

Reluctantly, I slide open the door to my new homeroom classroom. It gets immediately quiet, and everyone stares at me as I find a desk safely in the back.

_I guess the one by the window will do. At least there'll be something to look at._

I place my bag on the desk and sit down. My head rests on my hand, and I look outside. The trees are swaying in the wind, and clouds are gathering up above. It seems today's weather will be a bit dreadful.

I hear the chair move next to me, and I'm surprised that someone has, with risk, decided to sit next to me. I turn to see my new neighbor, and I'm stunned to see what I'm looking at.

_Wh... What!?_

"You..."

The boy glances in my direction, bright blue eyes absolutely ablaze.

"What are _you _looking at?" he snarls, eyebrows furrowed.

"_Excuse you? _What's with the jerky attitude? And what's with your hair? Why would you dye it _white__? _How idiotic," I quickly retort, crossing my arms.

_Crap, I'm doing it again..._

He rolls his eyes, "What about _your_ attitude? And for your information, this is my natural hair color. Get off your high horse."

"—_Natural?_ Don't make me laugh! That's impossible!"

"What? Do you need _proof_, or something? You want to look at my birth certificate? You want me to call my mom and have her tell you straight up? _Trust me_, you don't want that. Or what, you want to look at my pu—"

"No, I'm good, I'm good!" I frantically say, shutting my eyes and holding my hands out in front of me. He snickers, and I shyly look at him.

"What an ass," I mutter, watching him.

"Oi. I'm Killua," he says, holding out his hand. I study it, and hesitantly shake it.

"Friendly guy now? Hm. I'll play along. Kotone."

He grins, and sits back in his chair. I watch him with discontent. Our teacher arrives, and everyone settles down.

"I'm Miyake, your homeroom teacher. Try not to do anything stupid."

With that, he sits down and begins writing. Everyone starts whispering, and when he doesn't say anything, it becomes louder. I look at Killua in the corner of my eye, who's practically drifting off to sleep.

"You're already falling asleep? What a low attention span."

"Not my fault this is boring," he mumbles, yawning and stretching his arms. I stare at him for a few seconds before catching myself.

_You don't need people._

I sit up in my seat and face forward, trying to think of what to do first when I arrive home. A tapping noise starts ringing in my head, and I look to my right.

"Do you mind? That's rather annoying," I grumble, pointing to the pencil. Killua looks at me like I'm stupid.

"I mind. Just ignore it if it annoys you," he snaps, tapping even louder. I clench my jaw, and sit back in my chair.

_How hopeless._

I observe the classroom. Everyone is huddled in their own little cliques, chatting and laughing away as the minutes of homeroom wind down. I see a particular group of girls looking at me and giggling. When they see that I've noticed, they stop talking and move away, backs facing me.

"Say..."

I look at Killua, who's now slumped over his desk. He turns his head to me, which is rested over his arms.

"Doesn't that bother you?" he asks, eyes trailing over my face.

"What?" I sigh, knowing exactly what he means.

"Everyone, y'know, saying crap about you. People who you've never even met before know about you. For example, if I asked someone, _anyone_, if they knew who you were, they would say yes, and they'd explain all the nasty shit they've heard about you. Doesn't that ever bother you?"

"I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me anymore," I quickly say, turning to face the window. The glare makes it hard to see anything, and instead, I see my own reflection, with Killua in the background.

"That look on your face says something else. But, hey, who cares?" he says, yawning, placing his forehead against his desk and covering up with his arms. Quickly, he drifts into a nap.

_He sure falls asleep quickly._

I study him for a few seconds.

_Wish I could be like that._

_Too bad I care too much._

Suddenly, another boy walks up to Killua's desk, and shakes him awake. Killua glares at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growls, fixing his hair. The boy chuckles.

_Wow, his hair looks... dangerous._

The boy notices me, and smiles and waves.

"Hi there!"

I flinch at the tone of his voice.

"I'm Gon! What's your name?" he cheerfully asks, moving to my desk. Killua attentively watches.

"...Kotone?"

He takes my hand and shakes the life out of me.

"It's nice to meet you!"

"Oi, Gon. Knock it off," Killua says.

"But I was just greeting her..."

"She's not me. She can't withstand your outbursts of freakish strength."

"Ah, you're right... I'm sorry..."

I regain my vision, and properly look at his face.

_...He didn't know who I was?_

_Wow... Big, brown doe eyes._

He grins, "We're friends now!"

"Er... F-Friends? You— Uh..." I stammer, gripping the sides of my chair. He doesn't say anything, but beams, and promptly returns to his seat beside Killua. Killua looks at me.

"Ain't he a piece of work? If you're wondering, I've been stuck with him since middle school," he says with a slight smile, jerking his thumb over in Gon's direction.

"Piece of work isn't really... Er, more like... Is he an idiot?" I bluntly ask. Killua sniggers, and props up his elbow, resting his chin on his hand.

"Yeah, maybe."

I smile, knowing that it's all in good fun. Killua tilts his head.

"...Hm? You know, smiling really suits you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I've done some HxH stories in the past on old accounts, but usually I follow the main storyline, so I'm trying something new. Tell me what you think!**

**- Leigh**


	2. two

**two**

_"I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together."**  
**_

* * *

It's been a few weeks since school has began, and a few weeks since Killua became my desk neighbor.

I can't say that we're friends, to be frank.

Today, I had the _utmost pleasure _of the two ragtag best friends joining me for lunch on the roof.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to eat my lunch," I told them, shooing them away with my chopsticks. Killua rolled his eyes.

"_He_ dragged me here," he said, pointing to Gon, "Trust me, I don't want to be here. "

"My darling Killua, the feeling is quite mutual. Looking at your dear face makes me lose my appetite."

"Oi, Gon! Can we leave now? We've only been here for two minutes and I've already had enough of _that thing_."

"_Thing__? _Are you sure you're not describing yourself? Look, asshole, I didn't invite you here!"

We always seem to be at each other's throats, and I couldn't care less.

"Now, guys," Gon anxiously laughed, sitting down, "...Let's eat!"

_...Gon, how on Earth do you put up with him?_

* * *

"What the hell is that...?" Killua mutters, pointing to the neatly placed omelet rolls in my lunch box with his chopstick.

"..._This?_ Are you kidding me? It's tamagoyaki, you dumbass."

He clenches his chopsticks, and I hear them almost snap. Gon's face reads: _I'd shut up now if I were you._

Of course, as all three of us know, this is quite impossible for me.

"How do you _not know_ what tamagoyaki is? Are you an idiot?"

"Excuse me if I don't eat _weird_ food!"

"_Weird?_ This isn't even _close_ to weird! This is normal! And what the hell are _you_ talking about, idiot? All that's in your lunch is sweet things! Are you _begging _for cavities? You're the epitome of unhealthy!"

I point to all of the cookies and chocolate packed tidily in rows. Killua swiftly closes the box.

"I— Shut up!"

_Tch, big words always work. Idiot._

He stands up, back facing me.

"Oi, Gon, let's go already!"

Gon shoots me a worried look, which I wave away.

"If he wants to be an embarrassed baby, Gon, let him. It's none of my concern!" I laugh with a smile. Gon nervously chuckles, glancing at Killua, who is steaming.

"Quit being a narcissistic brat, miss _Ice Queen._"

My shoulders tense up upon hearing those words again. I thought I had escaped their grasp, but clearly not.

"Don't think you're being clever, asshole. That's not the first time I've heard that," I sneer, closing my lunch box with a loud snap. Gon reaches out for me.

"Kotone-chan, he doesn't—

I simply stand up and leave the roof, closing the door with a loud slam.

_I don't need them._

I tromp down the hallway, mind dizzy with thoughts and potential insults should they return.

_Dammit, I don't need them! I certainly don't need Killua, specifically. How dare he—_

I feel a force behind me, and I topple to the ground. My lunch box cracks open, and bits of plastic and grains of rice spill on the floor. I look up to see the culprit, and no surprise: it's two of the girls from the group in my homeroom class that can't seem to stop talking about me.

They snigger and saunter away, and I sigh, knowing it would've happened sooner or later. It would probably be stupid to chase after them.

As I'm picking up the spilled food, I noticed dots of red drizzled onto the floor. I take a look at my elbow and realize I'm bleeding.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I silently groan, throwing everything, including my now broken lunch box, into the trash can. My elbow keeps dripping, and I look at the floor, covered in little small spots of red. My heart can't help but drop to my stomach. I want to scream.

_Even I have feelings._

I'm choking down stupid tears. It's useless to cry about it. Absolutely useless.

"Oi."

I turn around, and Killua is standing there, napkin in hand outstretched to me. Gon follows behind him with more. Suddenly, I can't find any words.

"What are you waiting for, idiot? Take it already," Killua grumbles, looking away. Reluctantly, I take the napkin and dab my elbow. Stinging pain shoots through my arm.

"Tch, why am I even doing this..." Killua mutters, helping a silent Gon wipe up the rest of the bits of food and the speckles of blood. I kneel beside them and try to take the napkins out of their hands.

"Stop it already."

When they don't comply, I raise my voice.

"No, knock it off! Don't help me! Are you deaf? Do you not understand me?"

They immediately stop, and look up at me with blank faces. It irritates me.

"I don't need your stupid help," I snap, wiping up the rest of my mess.

_There's no point in friends. They betray you. There's no point in interacting with other people, because all of them are filthy liars. Don't let yourself get carried away anymore._

I toss away the wads of napkins and grip the ends of my skirt. Taking a deep breath, I turn around to face them.

"Leave me alone already. _I don't need you._"

With that, I quickly walk away, hoping they didn't see the tears that were beginning to slide down my face.

_It's pointless. You've always known that. No one likes you. They're afraid of you. No one will ever want to be your friend. It's all hopeless._

My elbow begins to throb, but I keep walking with no sense of direction.

_It's hopeless._

Before long, I need to stop and breath. I haven't cried in a long while.

_Why am I crying over this? It's so—_

"Idiotic."

My eyes widen.

"You're so idiotic. Why can't you shut up and let us help you?"

I whip around, and there's Killua with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Is it _that_ hard?"

I almost laugh. Clearly, he doesn't understand. I wipe my face with my sleeve.

"You _are_ an idiot, just like I've said. You don't get it. You don't get what it's like to have to live through every day knowing that everyone hates you. You don't get what it's like to have zero friends. I've seen you. Everyone likes you, and you don't even have to try. You don't get what it's like to have to distance yourself from everyone, and ignore _every _little thing that's thrown at you! You don't get it!" I scream, breathing heavily.

He moves closer to me, staring into my soul.

"Don't make ignorant assumptions about me. I _do_ get it."

"Killua Zoldyck, don't you dare lie to make me feel—"

"I'm not lying. Would you shut up and listen for once? God, you talk a lot."

I immediately freeze, fists still clenched. I'm probably trembling. How pathetic it must look.

"Before I met Gon, I had _no one_. I _never_ had friends. It wasn't that people didn't like me, so I can't say that I get that. I was just raised to not have friends, and that was it. I didn't get friends. I thought being alone was the way to go. But that sucks. Life is boring when you don't have anyone to share it with."

He takes a tissue from his pocket and lightly dabs my face, which utterly stuns me. His cheeks are rosy.

"You don't want to live a boring life, right?"

He moves back, and looks at me expectantly. I shake my head, too nervous to find any words.

"So would you stop being so stubborn and let Gon and I be... I don't know, your _friends__?_" he mumbles, looking to the side. He glances up at me.

"I— Why are you suddenly some sort of... never mind," I mutter, sniffling. I'm already embarrassed enough; no point in making it worse. Killua groans, rolling his eyes.

"I _hate _it when people do that."

"Too bad. You'll just have to deal with it, if you want to be my friend _so badly!_"

He stares at me.

"Did I ever tell you smi... Er, never mind."

"You just did it! Listen to you! Idiot! Hypocrite!"

"...Sh— Shut up!"

I remember my elbow, which is beginning to drip again.

"I should probably get this bandaged."

"Why haven't you gone to the nurse yet!?"

"I had other important things on my mind!"

"G— Go to the nurse, idiot!"

* * *

**Can anyone count how many times I've used the word idiot (or related to idiot) in this chapter? Haha. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Thanks for reading. Feedback is absolutely appreciated!**

**- Leigh**


	3. three

**three**

_"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."_

* * *

Killua and I are still not friends, regardless of our awkward encounter that happened last week.

I look at him, who, as usual, is laying over his desk, head down and ears closed, blocking out every little sound. When Gon was out sick yesterday, I took it upon myself to wake him up when classes were starting.

I will never do that again. It's his fault from now on if he's late.

He turns his head so I can see his face. His breathing is slow and steady, his eyebrows are slightly furrowed, making me smile.

_You look stupid, _I think, taking out a marker from my bag.

"Tsutano. Permanent markers are banned from campus," Miyake, our homeroom teacher, calls out from his desk. The class turns to stare at me, some with prominent smirks. I yank the cap off and take a whiff of the tip. Strong.

"But I'm going to draw on Killua."

"Oh. Carry on, then," Miyake says with a yawn, waving at me. I grin, contemplating what I should draw. Of course, everyone else is still watching and whispering, but I know to ignore such meaningless profanities.

As I get a little closer to Killua's face, he shifts, and turns away.

"No," I mutter, moving to the other side of his desk. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and assume that it's Gon.

"Hm? What?" I ask, not turning around. I get onto my knees, and place my other hand on the desk for support. "This is a critical moment, Gon. I can't waste any time."

"You might not want to do that," he says, getting down next to me. Our shoulders touch, and I move away a little. I don't like awkward contact.

"Why not? This'll be hilarious."

"Well, because he—"

As the tip of the marker gently touches Killua's check, his eyes immediately open. Without any hesitation, he grabs it from me, and utterly snaps it in two with his bare hands.

"—can smell it."

"W— Why are you two such freaks?" I pout, quickly standing up and sitting down at my desk with a thud. I'd rather not be too close to Killua in his state of rage.

"What were you doing?" he hisses, permanent ink staining his fingers. I can smell it from here.

"Truthfully, I was going to draw a— er, _unmentionable item_ on your face. But, alas, you've awoken, so I was unable to complete it."  


I study the dot on his cheek, and silently chuckle.

"What's with that laugh? Creep."

"However, you've got a nice new mole now. Can't say that it suits you, though."

He emits a noise similar to a growl, and stands up from his seat, tossing the marker in the trash can with an unbelievable amount of force. He leaves the classroom, ignoring Miyake's calls.

"Kid needs to learn how to ask if he's got to piss," he mutters, continuing to read his book. Gon looks over at me.

"I think he might be a little angry..."

"When is he not?" I smirk, rolling my eyes. This is certainly not the first time Killua has stormed out of the classroom like a baby.

"When he's talking about— Oh, wait, shoot... U-Um... Haha, yeah, you're right!" Gon stammers, scratching the back of his head. I observe his obvious body language.

"_Gon-chan_, you're absolutely terrible at keeping secrets."

"Huh? I-I didn't say anything...? Haha..."

I move over a seat, a little grossed out by how warm the chair is. My shoulders are tense, and I check the door to make sure the demon isn't returning. It's permanent marker. It should take him a while. I shift uncomfortably, and decide to stand up.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Gon. _Exactly_. You're thinking about it _right now_ as I interrogate you. Listen, there is _no way_ that I _won't _figure out, now that you've so cleverly let it slip from your mouth."

I inch closer with every word, until I'm right in his face. His eyes dart from left to right.

"Pray tell, what is it that brings Killua joy when he speaks of it? Hm, _Gon-chan__?_"

He gulps, and slowly moves his head out of the way, letting out a heavy breathe. The classroom door slams open, and there's the idiot standing at the frame. His cheek now has a large dark spot covering it, and his hands are absolutely stained with purple-tinted black.

"Pfft—!"

My hands cover my mouth.

"_You... You _did this..." he snarls, stomping towards me. Everyone is watching, naturally. I clumsily sit back on my chair._  
_

"Er, actually, I didn't. The small, crumb-sized dot, yes, but not _that_," I nervously say, trying painfully hard to make my voice calm. His eyes are terrifying when he's furious, and I can't lie and say it doesn't scare me a little. Gon quietly sits behind him, looking at me with a face that reads, _"Save yourself."_

"You've done a lot of shit, but _this_... _This_ is something I can't forgive."

"Sure you can! You just have to find it in your heart to... Wait, but you don't have a heart... Yeah, just try and make it quick."

I shut my eyes, ready for whatever cruel and horrific punishment will come to me. I can't count on Miyake to save me; he couldn't care less. In fact, he's probably enjoying the action. I can literally _feel_ the entire classroom's eyes carefully watching me with hatred. I forgot that everyone adores Killua.

Though, when nothing comes, I reluctantly open my eyes. He's sitting down now, fists still clenched.

"Dammit... How is it that you can still insult me even when you're scared to death?" he sighs, smacking his forehead.

"I— Wait, how did you know I was scared?"

"You were trembling like a lost puppy, idiot. How did you think I wouldn't notice?"

_I didn't even know I was shaking at all._

I let out a heavy sigh and sit back in my chair.

"Wow, that was a horrible experience! Haha!" I laugh, stretching out my arms.

"You just got lucky," Killua mumbles, studying his hands.

"That looks really terrible, you know."

"I know what it looks like! Shut up!"

Gon laughs in the background, which results in Killua clobbering him. The rest of the class begins to whisper, and the atmosphere is too awkward.

"Oh, crap. My bandaid's come off."_  
_

I look at my elbow. Killua cringes as he looks at it.

"Gross. Cover that thing."

"Are you deaf? I just said my bandaid came off. I don't have anything to cover it with. Miyake?"

He looks up from his desk, and I hold up the scrape. He makes a face, and nods.

"I'm going to the nurse," I declare, standing up and pushing my chair in. I glance at the clock.

_Shoot, only a few minutes left before class starts._

"I'm coming with you," Killua says, following behind me.

"Um, no you're not?"

"Shut it. Maybe the nurse has something I can use to get this marker mess off that a _certain someone_ made."

We walk out into the hallway, which is completely empty.

"I told you, I didn't do that. _You_ were the one who made it worse."

He grumbles inaudible things to himself.

_Why am I still hanging out with these guys? _

Suddenly, I think of Tadashi, and I almost choke on the air I was breathing in.

"Er, you alright?" Killua asks, leaning in to look at my face. I instantly jump back, and hit my elbow on the wall next to me.

I've never cursed so much in my life.

"Uh... Um... K— Kotone?"

I hold my elbow with a strength I never knew I possessed. Amongst the million thoughts swimming around in my brain right now, and amongst the millions of things I could've said, I realize something.

"Th-That's the first time you've said my actual name. What the hell do you want?"

* * *

**Yo. Bit of a shorter chapter. I plan to make them longer in the future, but I've had to help prepare for my sister's birthday and the Fourth of July (which fall on the same day. Yes. She gets fireworks for her birthday.). Still gotta get a present and everything. Been a little busy, you know? You know.**

**Thankfully, once that's over, I can take more time on writing these chapters. Whooo! Hope you enjoyed.**

**- Leigh**


	4. short story: afternoons

**Hey guys, chapter four is coming out very soon! But, in the meantime, please enjoy this little short story I wrote up during the Fourth of July. Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! It means so much!**

**I'll also be publishing a little short story that involves some interaction with Kotone and Gon, as I haven't really written much about just the two of them. For now, enjoy this little story with Kotone and Killua!**

_Afternoons - Short Story One_

* * *

"Killua Zoldyck."

We are walking home. Not together. We just have the misfortune of living in the same direction. Though, as I will be stuck with him until I get home, I figured I should have a little fun. He turns to me with annoyance in his bright eyes, squinting, blinded by the afternoon sun.

"What?"

"I have evidence to believe that you are quite in love with your desk neighbor."

"Ugh. I'm not in love with you, brat."

"Ew. Not me, idiot.

He immediately freezes, as sweet, beautiful realization kicks in. It's quite the sight to see. And, then, as I had assumed, he grabs me by the collar and pulls me close to his face. I can't stop grinning. It's all too _hilarious_.

"Never say that to me again, or I swear, I _will_ kill you."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared... Why are you so pissed when I talk about Gon? There's no reason to be embarrassed about loving your best friend," I smirk, with risk. His grip tightens on my shirt, pulling me closer.

"In fact, it's pretty _cute,_" I squeeze out. I can feel his breath on my face, and realize how weird this probably looks to innocent people passing by. I start squirming, to which he yanks hard on my collar, choking me a little. Unpleasant.

"I am _not_ in love with him. That's disgusting! You're an idiot. An _idiot_. I don't love anyone! I'll _never_ love anyone!" he hisses. The wind pushes his hair out of his face, exposing his forehead just a bit.

"Mm. Alright. Then, explain, my _darling_ Killua, why are you looking at my nose, and not into my eyes?"

"I'm— It— Ugh!"

He shoves me aside, and glares at me for a few seconds, probably trying to think of something clever to say. The sweet feeling I feel after torturing someone...

_Honestly, it's much sweeter when it's Killua._

I smile, as invisible smoke pours from his ears.

"I hate it when you do that," he mutters, crossing his arms. I tilt my head to the side.

"Do what?"

"Look at me like that."

_Now I'm genuinely confused. I'm not making any facial expressions at all._

"Like what?"

"Like _that!_"

"This is just my face!"

He turns away so his back is facing me.

"Just... Never mind. I'm going home. Stop following me."

"You're such an ignorant asshole. I live this way too, idiot. I would never follow you voluntarily. Don't you listen?"

His face flushes red, like it always seems to do. I start laughing, watching him get more and more flustered.

"Stop doing that— Just— Shut up already!"

* * *

**Just something short. Kotone sure loves her... well, torture. I've got some beautiful plans that will be executed in the near, _near_ future, so be prepared!**

**Thanks again!**

**- Leigh**


	5. four

**four**

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."**  
**_

* * *

I am staring into the eyes of a girl who hates my guts. A girl who tripped me almost every day in middle school, and whispered 'slut' whenever I walked past her group. A girl who still makes a point of rolling her eyes when I'm around her. The girl who started it all. This is Kiyoko Kawano. This is my worst nightmare.

"Kawano, place those papers, journals, _whatever,_ there. Tsutano, write those names down, and organize those drawers over there. Also, clean the chalkboard. Don't leave 'till your done," Miyake instructs in his usual monotonous voice. He shuts the door with a clunk, and Kiyoko turns to me.

"I _hate_ you," she snarls, picking up a stack of papers and flipping her long hair in my face as she walks past. My heart is racing, and I grip my pen.

_I don't like this. I don't like this at all. I can't breathe._

Neither of us would have _ever_ agreed to work together. It was Gon and Miyake's fault that created this disgusting catastrophe.

* * *

_"I need volunteers to organize some things for me after school," Miyake announced to us this morning. Naturally, no one raised their hand._

_"If no one steps up, I'll just randomly select some."_

_Gon leaned over and began whispering to me. Killua uncomfortably moved back in his chair._

_"You should do it, Kotone! You could make some friends!" he told me, with that same little cheery smile. I smirked._

_"I don't even _want_ to make friends."_

_I glance at Killua, who's, of course, beginning to doze off._

_"I just happen to be stuck with you two. That doesn't necessarily make us _friends_."_

_I sat back in my chair, and peered out the window. Rain was pouring down, and the trees were swaying a bit violently. I tuned out the rest of the class._

_Though, somehow, my name slipped through, piercing and painfully loud._

_"Kotone wants to help!"_

_I immediately turned to Gon, who was pointing at me. Killua was now alert, and he looked at me with furrowed eyebrows._

_"No! No, I—"_

_"Alright, that's one. Anyone else?" Miyake said, writing my name down. I glared at Gon. He kept grinning, happy with himself. I bet he's too daft to realize that did_ not _help me whatsoever. _I've_ never been so mad at someone._

_"Then, I'll just pick another."_

_Miyake scanned the class. The atmosphere was too tense and suffocating. My chest and throat hurt. I would have to interact with someone from the class. Everyone hates me. How am I supposed to do that? I don't know how to talk to people normally. I can't even handle talking to my mom! I don't know what to do. I can't do this._

_"You. Kawano. Stay after school and help each other out."_

* * *

In that instant, I almost threw up. She immediately looked behind her and stared at me with disgust. _Everyone_ whispered 'I'm sorry' to her. Her friends patted her sympathetically on the back. I wanted to claw my eyes out.

I am this school's definition of 'bitch', and most of the people here have never even spoken to me once, or even made eye contact with me. Good job, me.

_It's just an afternoon. It's not like you _have_ to talk to her or anything. Yeah, Miyake won't even be there to watch! Don't even look at her. Just keep a safe distance. I'm sure that's what she wants, too._

I diligently print each name neatly in a list. Why Miyake needs this _now_ beats me, but I try not to question it. Questioning things is a bad idea. Questioning things is what absolutely screws you, even if it's just about a list of names.

"Ugh..."

I hear Kiyoko making noise behind me, so I hesitantly turn around. She's trying to put a book on a shelf, but it seems she can't reach. I watch her jump again and again, and Gon's voice rings in my head.

_"You could make some friends!"_

I almost laugh aloud. Friends with _her_ seems quite, quite impossible, but I can at least _help_ her. Or attempt to.

_Okay... How do I go on about this...?_

I slowly and silently get up from my chair, and quietly walk over to her.

"Um... Uh... Do you need any—"

"I don't need your 'help'," she snarls at me, back still towards me. She attempts jumping a little more, but to no avail._  
_

"Really, I-I can just—"

"No! Go away. You're disgusting," she hisses, now looking at me with poisonous eyes.

The infamous fire of mine instantly rekindles itself.

"I'm offering my help—"

I yank the book out of her hands.

"—and you're being a huge—"

I swiftly place it in its slot on the shelf, barely using my tiptoes.

"—bitch about it!"

I've always been on the taller side. She stares at me like I'm absolutely insane. Maybe I am.

"There."

_Killua and Gon are right. I can at least try. I know it won't work, but then, they'll stop bugging me about it. I'd have pure proof._

I walk back to my little station I've formed. I've only written half of the names on the list, and the sun is glaring at me through the window. At least the rain has cleared. As my pen is about the touch the paper, I hear a strange mumbling coming from behind me. I look behind my shoulder.

"Uh... What?"

She looks me dead in the eye, obviously flustered and, possibly, a little _shy_.

"I said _thanks!_ Geez!"

She quickly turns away and begins to move more books, using the lower shelves this time.

_I'm sorry... What?_

_I'm sorry. What!?_

_I deeply apologize, but what was that!?_

I can't help but smile a little. Just a little bit. Just a small smile. From that moment on, there was nothing but silence and the noise of papers shuffling, and maybe the sound of my heart pounding.

I have earned a 'thanks' from this girl who hates me, who's always hated me. That small, probably forced 'thanks', is a symbol of Kotone Tsutano's people progress. Applaud me.

* * *

I sit down at my desk the next day, quietly humming to myself.

"What's with you?" Killua asks, making a weird face. I look out the window, and watch the fluffy, wispy clouds roll by.

"I don't know. I guess I feel... I don't know, _okay_ for once. Maybe even a little content, dare I say."

He doesn't say anything. I hear him stand up as the chair squeaks against the floor tile. Next thing I know, he's right in my face.

"Woah," I say, moving back, "I can feel your breath. Chill out."

He gazes into my eyes, with his hands planted flat and firmly on top of my desk. After a few seconds of uncomfortable eye contact and silence, he backs away.

"W-What was that about? Weirdo."

"I guess you do seem kind of... different," he mumbles, awkwardly sitting back down. He rests his chin on his hand and looks in the other direction, so I can barely see the side of his face. He must be red.

"A good different."

I stare at him, watching his eyes flicker to me and downward.

_Pfft. What an idiot._

The door to the classroom slides open, and a sweaty Gon enters, panting and bending over with his hands on his knees.

"...Uh...?"

The whole class turns to look at him.

"I... woke up... late!" he wheezes, "And... I ran here..."

He slumps over in his chair, and immediately rests his head on the desk. Everyone looks around at each other, and soon, people begin to flock to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Poor Gon-chan!"

"Have some of my water!"

Naturally, this would happen. _Everyone_ loves Gon. It's pretty hard to _not_ like him. He's so stupid, but kind and incredibly smart at the same time. Pretty much like Killua, minus the kind part. Killua isn't _kind_, but he's not _not_ nice. I think it depends on if he wants to be or not, and in my opinion, that isn't kindness. Kindness should be given all of the time, not when you feel like it.

But even as Killua just sits there staring off into space like an absolute dumbass, people begin to crowd him as well. I quietly observe, watching them both interact with the class. Gon is cheery and talking a mile a minute, with a smile always on his face. Everyone is always laughing. With Killua, he emits that 'I couldn't care less' vibe, but people seem to find that cool and mysterious. I don't understand how people work. If I did that, people would think I was a snobby bitch.

...Then again, I don't have to really do anything to make people think that.

Though, strangely enough, my heart aches as I watch each group roar with laughter. Even Killua begins to crack up. Seeing _him _laugh really sets me off.

Before, I didn't want that. I didn't care at all. So why, why, _why_ am I beginning to feel different when I see it with those two idiots? Everywhere I turn, it's the exact same thing. It's the same, perfect little image, but why is it just _not_ the same when it's _them_?

Every person in this school has their own small clique, except _me_. I'm the only one out.

It's Just Me, but I don't want it to be Just Me anymore.

* * *

After each group disperses and class begins, Killua turns to me. I guess he knew I was staring the whole time.

"You know..." I begin, fiddling with my hands. He perks up.

"I think I don't want to be this way anymore."

He sucks in his breath, and pauses before speaking.

"Honestly, I thought you never wanted to be that way in the first place."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so, so _so _sorry for such a late update! It kind of... slipped my mind... and I forgot to finish typing... Haha... But! Look at that! Kotone is making progress! **

**Just a spoiler, but things are going to start happening with a certain person and Kotone... Hm...**

**Love you guys! Almost 500 views! How amazing is that. Wow. Thank you so much. Does this mean I have to type longer chapters...? Ehehehehhh... Heh... Shoot. **

**I'll try! I promise! :)**

**- Leigh**


	6. five

**five**

_"There is no point in using the word 'impossible' to describe something that has clearly happened." _

* * *

I _hate_ Killua Zoldyck.

At first, I didn't mind him. But then, I realized how he completely went and _forced_ his way into my life, and that is not okay. My tongue was had. I was too blind before, but now, I see everything quite clearly, and Killua Zoldyck is a parasite that must be exterminated.

If you are somehow confused, I will explain what has happened in the past few days that has drastically changed my opinion of this annoyance.

If you recall, this specific statement escaped Killua Zoldyck's lips last Friday, approximately four days ago.

_"Honestly, I thought you never wanted to be that way in the first place."_

After this statement was said, I began to feel... _weird_. There is pretty much no other way to describe it. It was warm and weird, and quite confusing. Upon further research after feeling that way _every time_ I saw or thought of him, all websites were telling me something that is completely and utterly false information. I knew you couldn't trust the internet, but this was just _too _much.

I do not _like _like Killua Zoldyck. I don't like him at _all._

That is _impossible_. Of all the preposterous things I've heard in my lifetime, this is downright the _stupidest_ thing I've _ever_ come across. I must be having heart defects. I must be running a fever, or have a naturally higher body temperature as a weird part of puberty. The notion that the source of this odd feeling is _him_ is absolutely ridiculous, and something that I, Kotone Tsutano, _the _Kotone Tsutano, will not stand for.

_...So why exactly am I getting so flustered whenever I think about this? And him!?_

I plop down on my bed, and fan my face with my hands. If only I had a female companion with which I could discuss this issue with. My mind wanders to Kiyoko, but I know that will never happen in a million years. I could ask Kaede, but she'd probably laugh in my face or not even answer me at all. If I yell at her for being rude to her older sister, she'll throw a fit. This will infuriate the entire family, which I definitely _do not _want to do.

I lean over and grab my phone. I lie on my back and look at my contacts.

_Mom, Dad, Kaede, and..._

I stare at the name.

* * *

_"What high school are you going to?"_

_"...Seiwa."_

_"What? I thought you were going to Kisaragi! With me..."_

_He laughed._

_He _laughed_._

_Why is he laughing?_

_"I just want to go to Seiwa."_

_"Isn't it a big music school? Don't you hate that stuff?"_

_"I can get used to it."_

* * *

I should've known right then and there. The me now would've immediately picked up on that. He knew I was weak. He knew I wouldn't have even noticed. He knew I would've done _anything_ to keep that stupid and fake friendship alive.

But now, I wouldn't even think of that.

I think about calling the number. Just to see what would happen.

_What if he answers? What do I say?_

Slowly, I press 'call'. It starts to ring, and my heart pounds like I'm some little kid making a prank call to a pizza place.

After a long few seconds of ringing, it cuts to voicemail. I have a sense of sadness and relief. I don't leave a message. I _can't_ leave a message.

I press my phone to my chest and curse myself for being stupid and childish. What have I even been doing these past few weeks? Messing around? I need to be focusing on studying. I _need_ to focus on school. My last report card was absolutely horrible. Dad was _not _happy. I can't focus when that idiot is occupying my mind. He needs to go. _Both _of them need to go.

_Just avoid everyone. This isn't working. None of this is working. This isn't what you do. Avoid him._

* * *

The next day I'm face to face with the one person I was hoping would be out sick today. He makes me want to disappear. Instead of saying a sarcastic 'good morning' like usual, I walk past him and take a seat at my desk. He follows behind.

"What your deal today?" Killua gripes, sitting down beside me. I don't say anything. I don't look at him. Instead of laying over his desk like he normally does, he remains upright. Gon isn't coming today because of doctors' appointments from breaking his arm. There is only a few other people in the classroom, chatting away or studying. We've arrived early.

"Um... K— Killua-kun?"

A petite girl with short curly hair shyly walks to the front of Killua's desk. It almost seems as if she's wringing her hands.

_Oh, she actually is._

"What?" Killua grumbles, leaning back in his chair. I roll my eyes. How rude.

"There's— U-Um, there's a movie that's playing this weekend... And I-I have an extra t-ticket... So..." she quietly stammers, staring at her hands and wringing them like mad. I pretend to be completely engrossed in the wood grain patterns on my desk.

"No thanks," Killua bluntly answers, seeming like he didn't give it a second thought at all. The girl looks as if he just punched her in the stomach.

"I-I heard it was really good—"

"I said no thanks. Are you deaf? Ask someone else and quit bugging me," Killua snaps, placing his arms behind his head. I lean over and kick his side.

"Ow! What the hell was that—"

"How rude of you! I knew you were an asshole, but that was too much!" I yell, standing up. He immediately does the same.

"What? I don't want to go to some movie! I said no thanks!"

"You didn't have to be so rude about it! That's not how you talk to girls, idiot! This poor girl comes up to you completely scared out of her wits! I bet it took her forever to muster up the courage! And there you go, being a complete jackass! Can't you see you've hurt her feelings? You heartless bastard! I just can't tolerate people like you!" I practically scream. Everyone immediately stops talking, and Killua and the girl look utterly speechless. I storm out of the classroom and slam the door shut. As I stomp down the hall going to nowhere in particular, I hear a loud tapping from behind me, getting louder and louder. I quickly turn around, and it's that girl, following me.

"What?" I mutter, noticing how much taller I am than her. Am I taller than every girl in this whole school?

"Um... It— Um... Thank you..." she mumbles, breathing heavily and beginning to wring her hands again. She can't even look me in the eyes, but I don't mind too much. No one really can.

"What are you thanking me for? I did nothing."

My fire is still burning with rage. That display Killua just showed me absolutely pisses me off.

"me..."

"What? Speak up a little."

"...You stood up for me," she says, her eyes flicking from my face to the ground.

"Oh. Um... No problem. Don't worry about it too much. He's just like that," I sigh, shrugging a bit. I begin to continue walking, but she keeps talking.

"...I know... that Killua-kun's like that..." she murmurs, still barely audible.

"Then did you really expect him to agree to go to a movie?" I sigh, placing my hand on my hip. I pause, realizing how rude _I _just sounded.

"No... But I wanted to try..."

Her voice begins to trail off, so I cut her off.

"I would be more interested in listening if you could speak louder."

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm just... just nervous..."

"It's fine. I'm not making fun of you."

She seems a little surprised, but clears her throat.

"M-My friends know that I have a... um, a small crush on him, and they keep bugging me about it. I told them to stop, but they wouldn't listen... So one of them gave me these tickets, and said that if I asked him... they'd stop..." she mumbles, much more clearer than before. She squeezes her eyes shut, and then looks up at me.

"I figured something like that would've happened... But... Not that... Not that bad...!"

Her eyes begin to water. I think for a minute.

_Should I say this...? _

I look at her, watching as she begins to wring her hands yet again.

"Killua... Killua doesn't mean it. We argue a lot, but I think... Er, honestly, I... Wait, let me start again. Killua's... a really nice guy. For the most part, at least. He's just bad at communicating his feelings... Like me. It's not you, so... Don't feel bad," I say, staring at the ground as well. I've never felt more awkward. I glance up, and her eyes are wide. I quickly turn around to see what she's looking at, and my eyes widen too. It's that same feeling, but now, it feels like I've been hit with a train, right in the stomach and heart.

_He heard me. He heard what I said! Shit!_

Killua stares at me for a few seconds. I can't read his face at all. It has barely any expression. He doesn't say anything, but walks past me and up to the girl.

"Er... Sorry, Momoko. That was really rude of me," he says, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh... It's... It's okay..."

I look at the clock. Homeroom. I don't need to be here. I turn around, and start heading back. I have a bad feeling in my chest, and I want nothing more than to get the day over with.

"K— Kotone-chan!"

I almost stop walking. In fact, I almost choke up. I haven't been called that in _years_. That Momoko probably means well, but I just can't. I've been fooling around too much. If I let my grades slip anymore, Dad will disown me for sure.

Plus, she likes _him, _and I don't know if I can trust people who like douchebags. I mean, sure, I just said a whole thing about how he wasn't, but... I can't be friends with her if she likes _him_. I'd get too uncomfortable.

I slide the door open to the classroom and freeze.

_Wait. Why would I be uncomfortable? It doesn't matter who Killua dates. Wait, since when did dating come into play? He doesn't even like her! Wait, but does he? Wait, why do I care!?_

"Ugh!" I groan, trudging past everyone who instantly clear a path. When I was in the halls, they were roaring with noise, but now that _I'm_ here, that has clearly disappeared. There's a rather odd vibe I'm feeling, and, of course, I'm the source. I make everyone feel tense.

The door opens again, and in the corner of my eye, I see Killua and Momoko enter. I turn and look out the window. There is no reason to care anymore.

"Oi."

_Nope._

"_Oi._"

_Not happening, idiot._

_"Hey! _Listen to me, and quite being such a little brat. I can't stand it when I'm ignored, especially by _you_. Now look at me."

_God dammit._

By now, everyone is used to our constant arguing, and Miyake doesn't care enough to stop us. But since Momoko is involved, everyone just _has _to listen.

"I don't have anything to say to you," I mutter, glaring at him with such utter distaste. A few people begin to gather around. Before me is an idiot I can't stand, and an idiot who makes me want to rip my heart out of my chest.

"Well, I do. So shut up and listen," he snaps, placing his hand on my desk. I scoot back a little.

"That doesn't make me want to listen to you at all."

"Fine! Fine... Fine, just... I'm _sorry_, okay?"

He kneels down, and while I'm looking at his face my throat tightens. I've never seen a more beautiful blue in my entire life.

"It was bad, and mean and rude and I'm _sorry,_" he says, voice cracking at the end.

"Though, I can't see why I have to apologize to _you,_" he adds, _chuckling_ a little.

"It—"

I quickly glance at Momoko, who looks like the kindest person on the planet. That smile is too sweet, and I want to steal it. The people that have gathered have scowls on their faces, but Momoko outshines them all.

"It's _fine_, Killua," I mumble, finding it hard to speak, "You don't have to kneel down and make it all weird."

He smiles, _really _smiles, and that is when I knew.

* * *

**Enjoy! This is a little bit longer than the last chapter, and hey, I typed it in a day or so, so that's pretty good for a lazy girl like me! Probably could've made this one longer, but I was really excited to publish it, so I just couldn't wait... Heh heh. :)**

**Thank for the kind reviews! It lets me know you guys are liking the story! **

**- Leigh**


	7. six

**six**

_"If there is no struggle, there is no progress._"

* * *

It's a fresh new day for everyone. Things actually seem to be looking up.

"You sure it's okay? It might drive people away."

"I want you to!"

Gon grins as I slowly write my name on his bright green cast. Nobody really knows how he broke it. Strangely enough, he won't say.

"There. The 'e' smeared a little. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay!"

He keeps smiling. I discreetly try to look around for Killua. He's usually here by now. In fact, some days, he's even gotten here before me, which generally no one does. I like the quietness an empty classroom provides.

"Say, Gon... Do you know where Killua is?" I ask, drawing a small cat at the base of his elbow. He shakes his head.

"No! I don't think he's coming today. Believe it or not, he usually likes to come early! So, he should've been here by now if he was coming," Gon says, sitting on his desk and swinging his feet. I snap the cap onto the marker, and he examines my work.

"Oh. Okay, then," I say, hoping I don't look as interested as I actually am.

"Why? Do you need him for something?"

"Me? Need _him_? No, no. You're quite mistaken. I just found it odd that he wasn't here, as he never misses school."

I make sure I don't ramble. Gon's pretty clueless, but there's a chance he might catch on. Turns out, I don't exactly _hate _Killua Zoldyck.

I watch Momoko delicately take the marker from Gon's hand and pull the cap off. Softly, almost like she's scared to, she writes 'Momo' on his cast.

"Momo? Is that your nickname?" I ask, studying the writing.

"...At home."

I stop. I've never really had a nickname before, unless 'Ice Queen' or 'bitch' counts.

"...Can I call you that? Oh— Um, I mean we? I don't know about Killua, but Gon..."

I turn and look at him, but he doesn't even seem to be listening. Of course. His feet are still swinging and he starts humming. I sigh.

"S-Sure... If you want..." Momoko says with a smile, placing the marker on the corner of Gon's desk.

_So... So cute!_

"Momo-chan, do you want to join us for lunch today?" Gon suddenly chimes in. I snap my head in his direction. Maybe he _was _listening.

"Oh... Um... O-Okay."

In the past few days, there has been a significant amount of development. My metamorphosis. It seems I have befriended Momoko Hirayama. And it also seems that yes, I am friends with Killua Zoldyck and Gon Freecs. Yes, I will, from now on, refer to them as my _friends_. _Yes_, I will no longer pretend that I don't want this.

They're both still idiots, though.

Sure, they've proven themselves to be true people, but... Am I wrong for having doubts? Am I wrong for being nervous that this will all implode, and the same thing that happened last year will happen again? I don't know. Honestly, I don't really know. But for now, I just need to go with it. Maybe I should read more manga and figure out what the characters do in these situations. Surely there's someone who's having the same problems.

_That's probably a horrible idea. Don't do that._

* * *

At lunch, I scarf my omelet rolls. I skipped breakfast this morning, and my stomach was growling all throughout class.

"...Um, Momo-chan...?"

"Y-Yes?"

"...Nothing. I just wanted to, you know, try it."

She smiles, and folds her hands.

"Do you have a nickname?" she asks, almost in a whisper. She's already explained to us about her shyness and social anxiety, which I've pretty much already figured out. I hope she gets more comfortable with talking to me in particular. I'll be trying, too.

"...Not really. Can't really make one out of Kotone, can ya?"

"W-What about... Kotone-chan?

"Not really a nickname, but sure. Call me whatever."

She turns to Gon.

"Do you have a nickname?"

He makes a weird face, like he just smelled something absolutely awful.

"Well, there was this one person who called me something..."

Momo-chan and I tilt our heads.

"What?"

"It's n-nothing. N-Nothing special."

"What's with the stuttering? I'm sure it's not even that bad. What, was he like some _creepy kid?_ Some_ weirdo?_ A _pedophile?_" I chuckle, sipping my juice.

He pauses, takes a deep breath, and places his chopsticks down on his box.

"R— Ringo-chan."

Whatever was left of that sip of juice is now vaporized and fading into the air.

"How could you let him call you that? What a pedo! How old is this guy?"

"T-Twenty-something... probably..."

"Twenty—! Gon, that's just... Shit, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Why didn't you tell him to knock it off?" I tell him, scooping some rice into my mouth, chewing and quickly swallowing. He nervously twiddles his thumbs.

"Eheh... I can't really do that..."

"Can't? Don't you mean couldn't? Past tense? C'mon, I know you know proper grammar, right?"

"W-Well, I may or may not still have some sort of contact with—"

"_Cut it off._ I can_not_ allow pedophiles to be... _feasting_ over your beautiful little doe eyes, Gon-chan. I simply can't."

"You're starting to sound a little..." he slowly begins, backing away from me as I've gotten in his face to marvel his features.

"What?"

"Like a p-pedophile..." Momo-chan finishes. I sink down to my spot, and toss my chopsticks onto my box. I clear my throat.

"...Still, Gon, what the hell? I mean, that's not good. What's this guy's name? Let's track him down."

"To do what?"

"Tell him to piss off, of course."

"We can't do that! Are you crazy!? You don't know this guy like we do!" Gon shouts, his face becoming a little red.

"_We?"_

"...Did I say we? Haha... I meant _I!_ Like _I_ do!"

"I hate to break it to you Gon, but you suck at lying. I'm not stupid, you know. Who else knows him?"

He doesn't say anything, and I already know.

"Killua! Killua knows him, too?" I exclaim, jumping up. Momo-chan tugs at my skirt.

"M-Maybe it's best to leave it alone," she mumbles, "He might be dangerous..."

"Of course he's dangerous, Momo-chan. Which is exactly why we must apprehend him! To protect Gon and Killua!"

"...K-Killua-kun?"

"Yeah!"

She stands up with me.

"Gon-kun, I-I think I'm starting to understand... what Kotone-chan is saying..."

"Perfect! Now, all we need to do is pick up Killua, and locate this jackass."

"You don't know what you're getting into!" Gon whines, as I hurry to clean up our lunches.

"I know _exactly _what we're dealing with, Gon-chan. Just another pedo that needs to be dealt with. It's for the greater good, Gon! Don't you want to save other poor, innocent lives?"

He thinks for a minute.

"I... I guess... I mean, yes, but still! It's not a good idea! He's too strong!"

"It's fine, it's fine! My mom forced me to take self-defense classes when I was in middle school. Plus, you and Killua are freakishly strong. We'll be fine!"

"What about Momo-chan?"

"You guys'll protect her, of course! She's a young, beautiful maiden!"

"What about _you?"_

"Oh, I won't be letting some perv touch me. Don't worry, don't worry!"

I feel adrenaline rush through my veins. I've never gone on such an adventure, or concocted such an idea, but this feels right. I can put my rage to good use.

"Shoot, it's time for class. We'll talk later," I say, grabbing my bag and swiftly leaving. Honestly, I haven't felt this excited in forever. It's just like in anime, when the group of friends goes on some trip into an abandoned hospital, or tries to solve a murder mystery.

Though, this time, we have a higher chance of possible death. But, hey, the risk is the fun part, right?

* * *

"Alright, here's the exact plan. After school, we go get Killua. It doesn't matter if he's injured, dying, or whatever. We need his quick wit. Next, we force the answer of this pervert's location out of him and Gon. Then, we proceed to the location, confront this guy and call the cops!"

"I sense... Just one fault..." Momo-chan whispers. The stacks of books everywhere hides us from potential eavesdroppers.

"Fault? What is it?"

"H-How are we supposed to... _force_ an answer out of Gon-kun and K-K-Killua-kun?"

I place my pencil down.

"Listen, Momo-chan. Take a deep breath. Now, repeat after me. _Killua_."

"K-Killua-kun."

"Drop the -kun, it's okay. Just Killua."

"K— Killua..."

"Better. Let's try one more time. You're doing great."

She breathes in again.

"Killua."

"That— That was... That was amazing, Momo-chan! I could actually hear you! I'm proud of you."

She smiles, and my heart flutters.

_So cute!_

"Anyways, to answer your question... It's simple. There's something that _always _provokes Killua, and it's pretty simple. He absolutely _hates _it. It's a pretty great torturing device. Though, it won't be enough... I'm going to need you, too."

"M-Me? What do I do?"

"It's quite simply, don't worry. I'll provoke him a little, and then you'll swoop in for the kill. All you have to do is give him those innocent eyes, say 'please', and he'll say it. There's no way _anyone _can tell you no. You're just too cute."

"But we're talking about K-Killua."

I sigh, and start twirling my pencil. That's true. Killua doesn't flinch at cute things. Killua doesn't really flinch at _anything._

"Then we're going to have to figure out Killua's secret love."

"S-Secret love?"

"Like, something he secretly loves. Be it a material thing, or whatever. We'll use that. _Then_, he definitely won't be able to refuse."

"But... how would we... f-find that kind of information?"

I grin, and drop my pencil.

"Momo-chan, there's only one person who knows the answer, and that's his best friend, of course. _Now_, you can use your little puppy eyes and they'll _definitely_ work on him."

* * *

We calmly approach the victim. I grab his shoulder.

"Listen, Gon, you hold information that will be useful to our investigation, and we need you to tell us."

"W-What?"

"Tell, us, Gon: What is the _one thing _that Killua loves? Something he'd spend millions of dollars on? Something he'll _always _cherish?"

He looks to the side with an 'oh god' face, and I know that he's thinking of the very thing. I wave to Momo-chan.

"P-Please, Gon-kun... It would be very... use..."

She starts tearing up, just as I instructed, and Gon instantly tackles the bait as expected.

"Don't cry! It's... There's _one_ thing Killua really likes..."

_Since Kil can't really live on Kukuroo Mountain in this story, he's got a normal, gigantic and frightening house. Bear with me. It will be fun._

* * *

We are standing in front of Killua's house, and, let me tell you... It's scary as hell.

"You sure this is the place?" I ask Gon, staring up in absolute awe of how _huge _this house is. It's not even a house; it's a mansion.

"Yeah!" Gon chimes, kicking a rock to the side, "But I've never really been inside before."

"Oh, we won't have to do that," I say, patting Momo-chan's back, "We just need to summon Killua to the door. Surely he'll be the one answering?"

"Well," Gon begins, "He has butlers, and they'll probably an—"

"_Butlers? _How rich is this guy? Let's— Let's just knock, c'mon."

Gon carefully opens the gate. It squeaks, and I instantly cringe. His house is dark and creepy, and I've got a bad feeling about it. I check on the chocolate and make sure it isn't tainted by the bad aura I'm— _all _of us are getting. Momo-chan's getting pretty antsy, seeing as_ this _is where her beloved Killua lives. I mean, what the hell _is_ this?

"_This_ is where K-Killua lives?" she mumbles, holding her hands to her chest.

I nod, "Apparently."

I glance at Gon, who rings the doorbell. Even _that _sounds terrifying. My heart is racing. I'm pretty sure everyone's is.

The door creaks open, and we peer up at a tall man with small round glasses and black hair. He's wearing a suit, and his hands are covered by white gloves.

"Gotoh-san!" Gon chirps. I look at him like he's crazy. This guy is too intimidating even for _me _to say anything, but here's Gon acting like they're good chums.

"Gon-sama," this 'Gotoh-san' says, in the lowest and scariest voice I've ever heard, "What brings you here?"

"We're here to get Killua!" Gon tells him, grinning from ear to ear. They _know _each other? Excuse me?

"For what purpose?"

Gon looks at me, eyes wide. I sigh, my brain cooking up a million fibs a second.

"We're working on a project," I lie, staring into his beady eyes with complete risk, "And we need him to do his part. It's due in two days."

"In two days time it will be Saturday," Gotoh croaks, making absolutely zero facial expression.

_Shoot. _Yesterday_ was Wednesday.  
_

"Yes. We have to email it to our teacher. Since we had fallen behind, we asked for an extension, and he said to email it to him by Saturday morning. You don't want Killua to _fail_, do you?"

He stares at us for a few more seconds, and then turns and just _leaves. _I look at Gon.

"Is he getting him?" I whisper, trying to peep into the house. I see nothing but darkness, and gulp.

"Maybe..."

Gotoh shortly returns a few minutes later with no sign of Killua.

"The lady of the house leaves a note," he says, handing Gon a piece of paper. And with that, he shuts the door in our faces.

"What the hell?" I exclaim. Gon reads the note aloud.

"It says: 'Thank you for coming, but Killua is sick, and will not be able to leave. Goodbye.'"

"What— Are you kidding me? He let some _cold_ keep him inside? Bullshit!" I yell, grabbing the note and rereading it. I crumple it and throw it to the side.

"Bullshit. I'm not leaving without that idiot."

Instead of ringing the bell, I pound on the door. A few seconds later, it opens, and there's Gotoh.

"Listen, we _need _Killua for this project. We can't make any progress without him! He's a very important contribution, and without him, we won't be able to do anything! We won't finish by Saturday, and we'll all fail! Can't he just come with us for a few hours? I understand he's sick, but knowing Killua, he won't just let that stop him—"

"_No_. The lady has requested for Killua-sama to remain inside until his illness has subsided. Good day."

He shuts the door again, and Gon turns to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"We should go, yeah?"

I sigh, and turn to Momo-chan. She nods in agreement.

"Fine. But I'm kicking his ass when I see him again. He better be pretty damn sick."

We walk away, and I look back at the house. It looms over us, and I quickly turn away. Creepy.

Gon closes the gate, and we proceed down the street.

"So, where does this pedo live? We can still investigate without Killua, I guess," I say, stuffing my hands in my pockets. The afternoon sun glares down upon us.

"A-About that..." he chuckles. I stop walking.

"What?"

"I— Um, we don't actually know where he lives. He doesn't usually stay in one place..."

I stare at him.

"Are you kidding? You must be joking. Tell me you're joking. You don't even know where he lives!? We did all of this research and you have _no idea _where he lives?"

"Aha... No..."

I quickly turn around and start speed walking.

"K-Kotone-chan! Where are you—"

"Home! Lucky I live this way too!"

* * *

The next day, which, thankfully, is Friday, I slide open the door to the classroom, confident I'm the first one there. An empty classroom is bliss.

_Oh. Look who it is._

He looks at me, and smirks.

"Morning."

I storm to my desk and slam my bag down. I grab his face and study it.

"Oi! Let go!"

"You're not even sniffling! You don't sound sick or _anything__! _You look absolutely normal!" I yell, shoving him to the side. I plop down in my chair and face him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't screw with me, you liar!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Gon, Momo-chan and I came by your place to get you, but your stupid butler answered the door and threw a note in our face from your _mom_, saying you were sick and you couldn't come! But here you are, completely fine and breathing normally!"

He pauses, and groans.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I sound like I'm lying, you idiot?"

"...Yeah, my mom... does that."

"What, _lie_ to your friends so you can't leave? Is she overprotective or something?"

"Pretty much," he grumbles, "I had no idea you came."

"Hah, what crap!"

I sit back in my chair, and glance out the window. I see Momo-chan walking towards the building.

"Oh, Momo's here already? She never comes early," I mumble, watching her reach into her bag and pull out a book. She quickly disappears from view as she enters the building.

"'Momo'?"

"She said we can call her that. She's too cute. You too, Killua."

"...Wait, I mean, you can call her Momo too, not that you're cute. I mean, you're not _not _cute— Wait, no, I mean— Just— Ignore me. Never mind."

He gives me a strange look, but looks away. I almost kick myself.

_Watch yourself, you idiot!_

"Why did you guys come to my house?" he asks, messing with his pencil.

"We were going to apprehend a pedophile."

"...What?"

"Gon was telling us about how some pervert calls him 'Ringo-chan', so we were going to find him and apprehend him. But he doesn't even know where he lives, and plus, you couldn't come... So we just left it. Oh, Gon said you knew him too."

He has the same reaction Gon had: Like he's about to choke.

"God dammit Gon, I told him not to say _anything_ about that creep!"

He puts his head onto his desk.

"Why? Who is he? Does he actually seriously pray on middle school kids?"

"You don't need to know about him. He's... Just, forget about it."

"But I want to—"

"Forget about it!" he snaps, glaring at me.

"Geez, what's your problem?" I mutter, turning away. I watch him from the corner of my eye. His head is now propped up on his arms, and he looks so unbearably _pissed _and it's becoming too awkward for me to bear. I _must _break the silence.

"I guess it doesn't even matter now. Why you were actually absent, I mean. You're just lucky I'm not going to beat you up for lying to us."

"You? Beat _me _up? Don't make me laugh."

"Don't underestimate me, Zoldyck!"

"I think it's _you _who's underestimating _me._"

"Sure, sure. Whatever. I'm still mad at you, though."

"I told you, I didn't know! My mom likes to take things into her own hands."

"Sure she does. I heard you. Overprotective mom. You know, sometimes, you should consider yourself lucky that your mom cares about you so much. My mom doesn't give a shit about me."

_Oh, shoot. Probably shouldn't have said that._

For a moment, I figure he won't say anything. But he does.

"At least your mom lets you live a little," he mumbles. I chuckle.

"If that."

The classroom door slides open, and in walks Momo-chan, her face pressed into that book. She looks up at us.

"G-Good morning, Kotone-chan."

"Good morning!"

"...Good morning, K-Killua-kun..."

"Morning."

I sigh, hearing that stutter and that -kun. She did good, though. She at least said something. It's just a thing no one can force her to start but herself. She sits down in her seat, which is two up from my desk. I watch her pull out her book again, and wonder what she's reading. Guess I'll ask her at lunch.

No one says anything. More and more people start arriving, and soon, the classroom begins to buzz. Gon eventually walks in as well.

"Killua! We thought you were sick!"

"I'm _fine!"_

I laugh, watching him sit down and begin talking a mile a minute.

Friends, man.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I loved writing this chapter. And, by the way, don't worry... I'll try to keep Killua (and Gon!) as in-character as possible, but hey, he's gotta have some quirks here and there, yeah?**

**Thank you so much for everything! Cheers me up, ya know.**

**- Leigh**


	8. seven

**seven**

_"One way to get the most out of life is to look upon it as an adventure."_

* * *

"Okay, Gon... I've been wondering about this since I met you," I say, picking up an omelet roll from my box. I tilt my head.

"Why do you look scared? It's nothing bad."

"Yeah! I know..." he mumbles, picking at his rice with his chopsticks.

"Right. So. Tell me, Gon..."

I watch as he breaks into a small sweat.

"How exactly do you get your hair like that? How do you not accidentally _stab_ somebody with it?"

He immediately freezes.

"Is that a serious question?" he nervously chuckles.

"Why would I ever ask a stupid question? Do you think I'm an idiot, Gon? Hm? I'm not like Killua. I don't ask ridiculous, pointless things. I only inquire serious questions and only expect serious answers. I'm no imbecile, _Gon-chan._"

"Ahah..."

"So? Are you going to answer me?"

"Well... I—"

"What are you guys talking about?" Killua suddenly barges in, holding his lunch. I squint to see it more clearly.

"Wow, actual food!" I exclaim as he sits down next to me. I make a face and scooch over. He rolls his eyes, and I look at Gon.

"We weren't talking about anything, right, _Gon-chan?_"

"Aha, no..."

"But I thought I heard you two talking."

"We were just discussing omelet rolls," I quickly retort, shrugging my shoulders, "Something _you _wouldn't understand."

"Whatever."

I glance at Gon, to which he does more nervous laughing. I smile.

"You should try this omelet roll, Killua. Taste some normality for once. Get in on the joke."

"No."

"Not even a no _thanks__? _Rude."

"I don't want one!"

"Come on!"

I stab one with my chopstick and shove it into his hands.

"Just take a bite, c'mon! It's good, really."

He squints his eyes as he inspects it.

"Oh, give me a break. Just a small bite. It's not going to kill you or anything, I promise."

He looks at Gon, who just smiles, and he lets out a heavy breath.

"Fine."

He takes a small bite, stands up, walks to the trash can, and completely spits it out.

"What the hell?" I grumble as he sits down. He hands me my chopstick and wipes his mouth. Seems he tossed the rest of the roll. Jerk.

"I'm never eating one of those things again."

"What? They're delicious!"

I pop one from my box into my mouth and the flavors explode.

"I'm only tasting goodness, Killua. I think you're mistaken. Either that, or your taste buds are messed up."

"It's disgusting. I'm not eating that again."

"Fine, fine. Go back to your diet of sweets. Oh, wait, today you bought actual food!"

"Don't watch me eat, you creep!"

I start laughing, and soon Gon joins in, and it couldn't be more perfect, watching Killua squirm and make a face that's too indescribable.

"Shut up already!" he yells, sounding and looking angrier by the second. I laugh even harder, but Gon quickly shuts up.

"Kil— Kil— Killua, I—" I choke out, feeling like tears are going to pour out of my eyes. He stands up with his lunch.

"I'm leaving. Let's go, Gon."

The laughter quickly dies away after that. I watch him turn around and head towards the door. I look at Gon, who stays put and looks back at me.

"I'm _sorry_, Killua, but you're just too funny, and your face when I started laughing was just too _cute,_" I snicker, staring at the back of his head.

He freezes, and I try to suppress more laughing. He whips around, and Gon starts to crack up.

"Killua, you're all red!" he giggles. Killua squats down and covers his face.

"Shut up..."

I begin eating my rice, hoping it will cease my laughter, but I end up doing something worse.

_That's _when Killua starts laughing.

After I get over my coughing fit from _choking, _Gon pats my back and asks me if I'm okay.

"I can always count on _Gon _to make sure I'm doing fine, unlike _someone,_" I nod. Killua just rolls his eyes, still sniggering like a _meanie_.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I care."

"So you're saying you don't care about me? What if I had died right then? You wouldn't have cared at all? That's harsh, man. I've actually been openly considering you my _friend_, but..."

"Hey, wait. I didn't say that."

"Oh, so you do care about me? Really? How sweet."

"...I didn't say that either."

"Which is it, then?"

"I..."

He glances at Gon, who grins and shrugs. Instead of answering, he gets up and tosses the rest of his lunch into the trash, and looks me in the eye and says, "I don't know."

And then he leaves, and the door to the roof has never sounded louder as it shut.

"'I don't know'? What's his deal?" I ask, scooping more rice into my mouth even though I was just choking two minutes ago.

"Killua..."

I look at Gon, who's twirling his chopsticks.

"Killua's just bad at saying his feelings."

I look back down at my lunch box. I don't have any more omelet rolls.

"Well, I _know_ that, but is it really that hard to say you care about someone in a friendly way? I mean, it's not like I'm amazing at that stuff either, but... Geez, I can at least say that I would care if something bad happened to you guys."

"Don't worry! He won't say it, but he really cares a lot about you! Otherwise, he wouldn't ask about— I mean, he wouldn't want to be your friend!"

Gon smiles, probably thinking either I didn't notice his slip up or that his cover was amazing.

Of course, both are false.

"Killua asks about me?"

"...Well..."

"Killua asks about me! What does he ask?"

"He— Uh..."

"Well?"

He starts nervously laughing, and I already know he won't tell me. Though, I can't help but feel completely intrigued as to what exactly Killua would ask regarding _me_. I'm feeling feverish and my heart is beating way too fast. The confusion starts to set in again.

I have ruled out the possibility of attraction towards... that _idiot_. It just can't happen. Sure, he's pretty... good-looking, but that doesn't mean that I _like_ him. And sure, his hair looks _really _soft and his laugh is _really_ pleasant to hear when he actually _does _laugh, but that does _not_ mean that I _like _him. _  
_

...And _sure, maybe _I don't actually mind if he sits next to me. But I don't _like_ him.

Images of him start flashing in my mind, and I quickly take my juice box and chug it all down. _Not _helping.

"...Where's Momo-chan? I haven't seen her today," Gon says, changing the subject. I sigh as my body calms down and my stomach processes all that juice.

"Yesterday she told me she was staying home to help her mom pack boxes. They're moving houses in a month or something."

"Oh, okay."

Geez, it makes me feel guilty for thinking it, but sometimes, I wish it could just be us three again. I love Momo-chan, but something about her doesn't really... sit well with me. It's probably just my imagination, but am I the only one who notices her staring at Killua all the time? I'm in no position to tell her to stop or anything, but...

"What's your mom like?" Gon suddenly asks. I look up into the sky. I find a bear in the clouds.

"She's beautiful, if I'm honest. Dark brown hair, green eyes... I'm basically a replica of her. She's stubborn and gets whatever she wants. She drinks black coffee every morning and hates romance movies. She pushes me to 'do my absolute best', and if I don't, she slaps me like a dog. She's rich, but insists the family stays in a 'normal house', saying it'll 'keep us all together'. She rarely goes out, but when she does, it's to buy more coffee beans and oranges, because they're her favorite fruit. She loves my older brother and worships him, while I always get the cold shoulder, and it's always been like that. No one likes the middle child. I bet she'd rather eat dog shit than say she loves me. That's my mom."

"...Oh."

"Yeah, uh... My family's... _complicated. _What about you, Gon? What's your mom like?"

"Oh, I don't really know my mom... But I have Mito-san!"

"...Mito-san?"

"Yeah, Aunt Mito-san!. She and my great-grandmother take care of me."

"What about your dad?"

"He left when I was a baby."

"To do what?"

He does this smile that I can't even describe.

"Explore."

"Explore? That's a bit... different."

He doesn't say more, but continues eating. Lunchtime is almost over and Killua still hasn't returned. I keep looking at the door. I don't think he's going to.

_Where does he even go, anyways? The bathroom? Isn't that kind of... _weird?

"...So, tell me about your Mito-san," I say, finishing the last of my rice.

"She's amazing! She cooks the best food. She can get a little mad when I do reckless things, but only because she's worried. She's like my mom. She _is _my mom!" Gon beams. I smile.

"She sounds really nice."

"She is!"

He sucks up the rest of his food, and I empty out the remains into the trash can. I sit back down and look at my watch. Five minutes until class.

"I'd love to visit, but my dad doesn't really allow me to... uh, hang out with boys," I say, fiddling with a leaf. Good thing my dad can't follow me around at school.

"Why not?"

"I don't even know. It's stupid. But there's nothing I can really do about it, unless I want to get disowned. I like having a roof over my head. Sorry."

"Maybe you can convince him! It's worth a shot!"

Oh, Gon, the optimist. How cute.

"...You don't know my dad. Everything is easier said than done with that guy, trust me. There's no way I can convince him to let me go to your house."

"Just try! You never know."

"Listen, we need a tactic if we're going to do this, Gon. I can't just _ask _him. He'll flat out say no."_  
_

"Hm..."

"...You know..." I start, tearing the leaf in two. The sun flickers as the clouds swallow it.

"What?"

"I could always just sneak out."

"What? Sneak out? That's too risky! You'll get caught!"

"Nah, nah. My parents never check up on me! And I'm quite stealthy. It's amazing that I haven't done it yet."

I pause for a moment, picturing all the ways I could possibly sneak out of my house.

But then I remember one important thing.

"Shoot, I have a two story house. Probably should've mentioned that."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters! My room is on the second floor."

"But you said you were stealthy! So it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Well, I can't exactly jump out the window. Unless you _want _me to break my legs."

"No, don't do that!"

I ponder for a moment. The bell rings, and we gather our things. I almost look for Killua's stuff, but remember that he took it all with him.

"I'll gather and bring some information later. We can ask Killua, too. He does crazy shit all the time," I say, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Remember when he walked on that?" Gon chuckles, pointing to the thin fence that surrounds the roof.

"I couldn't even watch. Damn monkey boy."

* * *

The three of us are in the library.

"Alright guys, the objection is to devise a plan by the end of the free period."

Gon nods in agreement.

"A plan for what, exactly?" Killua whispers, watching the librarian eye us.

"How I'm going to sneak out of my house and to Gon's house," I explain, "The problem is that I have a two story house, and my room is on the second floor."

"And?"

"So it's not going to be easy to get out, duh. Which is why we're devising a plan. Are you informed?"

"I guess, but does going to Gon's house really matter?"

"Um, _yes_. Gon's been telling me all week about Mito-san's cooking, and I _need _to try it."

He rolls his eyes, and looks at Gon with a perturbed face.

"You can come over too, Killua!" Gon grins. The librarian shushes him, and we sit in silence until we see no sign of her. Killua sighs.

"...That's not... fine, fine. I _guess _I can help."

"Perfect," I smile, "Let me explain some stuff."

I pull out the folded map of my house from my bag. They both examine it.

"You drew this?" Gon asks, eyes wide. I nod, and pull out a pencil.

"This here is my room, as you can see by the 'K'. I have two windows; one that's on the front wall of the house, and one on the side. Conveniently placed is a large oak tree by the side window."

"I have a question," Killua says.

"What is it?"

"What are these boxes?"

"I was just getting to those. They're security cameras. See, my mom likes to take extra precaution, and to her, those are a necessity. There's three of them. Facing my house, there's one on the left, one in these bushes, and one... in the tree, by my window."

"So... Your parents can basically see inside your room, if they wanted to?" Killua mumbles, a weird look on his face.

"Pretty much, which is why I always keep the blinds down."

"Gross."

"So we have to disable the cameras?" Gon asks, studying the map with a careful eye.

"Exactly. And after that, I can climb down the tree and we can go."

"Easy, then," Killua says.

"...Not quite. The thing is, they can only be disabled by certain buttons, and all of that stuff is in my dad's office. And in my entire fifteen years of life, I have never been in there. No one has, except him and my little sister, and he's the only one who has the key. Luckily, he never actually keeps it with him, but..."

"What the hell? Then what are _we _supposed to do!?" Killua exclaims. The librarian quickly shushes him, and he stucks his tongue out as she walks away.

"Listen," I whisper, "I know who knows where he keeps the key."

"Who?" Gon murmurs.

"My little sister. Daddy's little princess. She _has _to know."

"And what if she doesn't?" Killua says, "You can't just assume she knows. Then the whole plan fails."

"No, she does. Trust me. She _always _rubs it in my face."_  
_

"The key?" Gon speaks up. I... This kid.

"No, not the key. The fact that she's the only one who knows where he _keeps _the key. She always brags how she's been in the office 'so many times' and that 'Daddy only trusts _me_ with the key'. That kind of crap."

"So, what's difficult about this? You get the key from your sister, disable the cameras, and you can leave," Killua mutters, crossing his arms.

"Well, the hard part is interrogating my sister. See, she's a... a bit of a whiner. There's no way in hell she'd ever listen to me, and she'd probably tattle on me before I can even step two feet from the house. That's... aha, that's where you're going to come in, Killua."

"...How?"

"Well..."

* * *

I am outside of my sister's bedroom. Gon, Killua and I have picked the perfect day; my parents are away visiting my brother in the next town over, and they won't return until tomorrow night. They've entrusted me with Kaede, my younger sister.

I take a deep breath, and knock on her door. Within a few seconds, it opens, and she's standing there with an annoyed look on her face.

"What do you want?" she mutters, shifting her weight onto her right leg.

"...I have a favor to ask."

She looks at me, and I quickly respond.

"Of course, you'll be getting something in return."

She perks up, and crosses her arms.

"Alright. Speak."

"To be frank, I need the key to Dad's—"

"I'll cut you off right there. My answer is no. N-O. Never."

"I said you'd get something in return. And trust me, for a thing like this, it's pretty big."

_It took a lot of freakin' work to convince him, so she better say yes._

"...Alright. Tell me."

I pull out my phone, and show her the picture. Her eyes immediately widen.

"Who is _that?_"

"That's my friend, Killua. And he's agreed to take you out on a date... _if _you give me the key to Dad's office."

She stares at the picture for a few more seconds, and pulls me close.

"You can't tell _anyone_, okay? And if you get caught in Daddy's office, I never told you where the key was. Got it?"

* * *

**Yo! Those guys are just getting into all kinds of adventures, aren't they...**

**Heads up: I'm travelling next week, so the next chapter will be a bit delayed. Though, I will be typing on the plane and _maybe _a little bit in my free time, so it should be a _very _long chapter. After that I'm hoping to update _at least _once a week, if not more (if I can manage). **

**Thank you for the reviews and everything else! Never fails to put a smile on my face.**

**- Leigh**

**P.S. Kotone has a... _particular_ attitude towards her family. It's just how she is and how she's grown up to be. I'm actually a middle child myself.**


	9. short story: back to school

_Back to School - Short Story Two_

* * *

I jolt as my door rattles under a pounding fist. Usually, no one ever knocks, so this is different.

Cautiously, I slowly open the door.

"...Um, Kaede? What do you want?" I ask, staring down at my little sister. Her face is red.

"Okay. I don't usually ask people for help, and I _especially _don't ask _you _for help, but right now, I'm in a crisis."

"Crisis?"

"Precisely. You see..."

She shifts her weight onto her right leg. Her right hand finds her left elbow.

"You see, I don't know what to wear for the first day of school."

Her foot blocks my door from closing.

"Come on! You have to help me! As much as I hate to admit it, you have... Your fashion sense isn't _horrible_."

"Gee, thanks," I say, rolling my eyes. She starts tapping on the door frame.

"Can you just... maybe help me pick a top...?" she mumbles, studying her feet.

I think for a second. It's not like I have anything better to do.

Well. I wouldn't say _that_. I could be reading manga. Or watching anime. Or browsing the internet. Or sleeping. I could be sleeping.

"Fine, fine," I sigh, "Show me what you have."

She bounces up and down excitedly, and I follow her back to her room. I've only been in there a few times, and it's probably the most girliest room in existence. Don't even try to fight me on this.

When we get there, she already has a few shirts laying across her bed. She picks one up.

"I was thinking this one, paired with..."

She moves over to her desk, with skirts strewn about it.

"...This skirt?"

I tap my chin. I have to be thinking with a girly mindset, which is quite difficult.

"I say no. Both have patterns on them. You'd look like a walking flower shop. Lesson number one in fashion is that you never pair a pattern with another pattern. I would say this..."

I pick up a nice navy-blue pleated skirt.

"...would definitely go better with that tap. It brings out the blues in the shirt."

Kaede nods.

"I'm going to have to try it on to confirm that I actually like it."

She jogs to her closet and shuts the door. Of course, she has the biggest closet in the house, next to my parents'.

Soon, she erupts from the room clad in the outfit I chose.

"I like it," she says, twirling around. I smile.

"That's good, then. Oh, hey..."

"What?"

"When does school start again? I can't even remember."

She looks at me with a face.

"You don't know? It's tomorrow. School starts _tomorrow_."

In that moment, I swear _my mind exploded._

* * *

**Hey guys! Yes, I am alive. I wrote this little thing about back to school because hey, I started high school the 25th! **

**So far, it's not bad, but not great.**

**I'm surviving as best as I can.**

**That being said, chapters will take longer for me to write. I _really _have to focus this year. The next chapter to the main story still needs work, and probably won't be posted for another week or so (unless I decide to surprise you all and post it earlier, which will probably end up happening). I promised longer chapters, and I'm going to try and fulfill that promise as much as I can. **

**I have a lot of things planned for this story, and I plan on seeing them through. I have not given up! :)**

**Thank you all for such positive feedback. It fills my heart with joy.**

**- Leigh**


End file.
